


Drown All the Lovers Who Came Before Me

by Ode_to_ships



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting in on, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stydia, like on on, stydia sexy times, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_to_ships/pseuds/Ode_to_ships
Summary: “No. I want to take you home, fuck you senseless, and then teach you math,” she purs at him.His entire face goes slack for half a second, before he’s nodding vigorously.“Yeah.. Yeah that sounds-that sounds great,” he sputters, and she can’t help but be a little charmed at the fact that, while he probably has been wanting sex with her this whole time, he didn’t expect it from her just because they were talking.“Come on then,” she says, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bar.Stiles and Lydia and getting in on.





	Drown All the Lovers Who Came Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy kiddies (:

Lydia owned the world. Sleek black pumps, and one red dress, that hugged her curves and only reached mid thigh. And later, found Lydia sitting in a bar. Her back straight, her eyes scoping out the place.

She kept a delicate pout to her lips, and waited.

It took 5 minutes for the first.

He came sauntering up, thinking he could tame her. He asked her what her drink of choice was. Asked her what her name was.

Lydia entertained the idea of him for a brief second, but then he touched her arm in a way that screamed possessive, and that was the end of that.

She plastered on a sickly sweet smile, and told him to move along or he would find a high heel in a place she was sure he wouldn’t want one.

He muttered out a “Bitch”, and that only made Lydia smile more. Damn right.

The second was 10 minutes after that. This one tried a gentle approach. She’d be lying if she said that he didn’t make her laugh. But then he stuck his hand on her thigh, and Lydia promptly told him to fuck off.

It wasn’t rejecting these men that gave Lydia a high. It was dressing in a way that made her feel dangerous, powerful. She would go out, knowing full well that men would expect to leave with her, and she would get to decide if she wanted to take them home or not.

Lydia had learned how to love herself, love her body. Her body gave her power, but her mind made her dangerous.

The third was 2 minutes later.

He came over to the bar, and immediately looked her up and down. Lydia was prepared to shoot him down too. But he sent her a small smile, and then looked her directly in the eyes.

“You’re Lydia Martin,” he said, a smirk replacing the shy smile. She took a really good look at him. He was incredibly attractive. He was wearing a white v-neck, black jeans that were slim, but not too tight on him, and black combat boots that weren't tied up. His hair was messy and soft looking. And his arms, had Lydia imagining things. His chest was supplying some fantasies of its own.

“You know who I am,” she stated, not giving away that she thinks he’s attractive.

“Of course I do. First graduate student to solve the Riemann Hypothesis,” he said, and there’s respect laced into his voice. Despite that, she can see the visible effort he's putting in not looking her up and down again. She wants him to.

“Spend a lot of time keeping tabs on the math department at MIT?” She asks, keeping her voice a little icy, while smiling warmly at him. She arches her back just a little, giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

“Don’t have to when you pop up under “suggested reading” when I go on google,” he replies, not rising to the bait, though he does lick his bottom lip. Lydia starts wondering what it would be like to suck on his bottom lip.

“Saw a pretty face, and couldn’t believe a woman solved it?” This was her test. Did he like her face, or was he actually impressed that she had solved it? “Do you even know what the Riemann Hypothesis is?” She snarks. And though she really wants the answer, he's just gone and run his hand through his hair, mussing it up more, and Lydia is starting to feel her body heating up.

“I do,” is all he offers on that front, “So when I saw someone solved it, I didn’t really believe it. So I read the article. Full fledged genius huh?” He hasn’t moved closer to her, but he has sat down on the bar stool next to hers.

“Yes,” she says, confidently. “What do you do-?”

“Stiles Stilinski,” he supplies, “I’m a low ranking agent in the FBI.”

“And you’re in Boston?”

“This is where they placed me. I heard you were working on a variation of Quantum Physics, dealing with the String Theory?” He seems content in talking about her, and Lydia doesn’t want to be flattered, but she is.

“Should I be nervous that you know so much about me?” She asks instead.

“It was in the article.”

“Ahh, well then yes. I am working on that. I’m going to finally prove that one cannot happen without the other,” she likes this boy more than she probably should.

He enforces why she’s dangerous, why she’s powerful.

“I know nothing about math.”

“I could teach you,” and yes, it’s absolutely meant to sound as suggestive as it does.

“You want to teach me math now?” Surprise paints his voice, and Lydia is pretty sure he totally missed her coming on to him, but his eyes travel down her body nice and slow, and she thinks maybe he got it. But just in case;

“No. I want to take you home, fuck you senseless, and then teach you math,” she purs at him.

His entire face goes slack for half a second, before he’s nodding vigorously.

“Yeah.. Yeah that sounds-that sounds great,” he sputters, and she can’t help but be a little charmed at the fact that, while he probably has been wanting sex with her this whole time, he didn’t expect it from her just because they were talking.

“Come on then,” she says, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bar.

She hails a cab, and they take it back to her apartment. He doesn’t touch her, just holds her hand, and talks to her more about her job.

She really, really likes this boy. She also suspects that while she's usually the one in control in these situations, she's going to have no problem giving it up to him.

Getting into her apartment is a lesson in self control for her because he’s got one hand on her hip, and she didn’t notice before but his hands are big, and his fingers are going to fit inside her so well. She can already feel it.

It takes everything she has not to grind back against him right here in the hallway.

But then they’re inside, and he’s sliding both his hands around her waist, and pressing her back against him.

Normally Lydia has rules, but right now, right here, she doesn't care. His lips are on her neck, not quite sucking, but not gentle either.

He doesn't move the hand that's on her hip, but the hand that isn't, is running down the front of her dress. When he reaches her thigh, he starts to drag the hem of her dress up, up, up, and then _oh_.

He doesn't stay there long. His hand moves to splay across her stomach, while his lips start moving the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"If I had known you were going to move so slow, I wouldn't have brought you here," and it sounds like a lie because just as she says it, his hand moves into her panties. He doesn't do anything more than run his finger up and down and up and down. She gasps around her words.

"You wanna try that again?" He murmurs, his lips pressed against her ear.

"Bedroom," she moans out. The hand that was on her hip has moved up and is resting right underneath her left breast. She's molded against him, and she can feel every inch of him, how solid he is, how big. It makes her a little dizzy.

She manages to break away from him, and starts walking to her bedroom, shedding her dress as she goes. She can hear him mutter out " _fucking hell_ " as she goes, and then he's following her.

Once they're in her bedroom, she turns and moves toward him. To his credit, he stands there, and lets her appraise him. She grabs the hem of his shirt, and lifts it up and over his head.

"Take off the shoes," she says.

He obliges, and then her hands find his belt buckle. Then they find the button on his pants. Finally the zipper, and she slides his pants, down, down, and then they're off. She takes another good look at him, and there's a thrumming in her body that she's familiar with, but has never felt at this intensity.

She crouches down, not breaking eye contact, and she can tell he's trying not to move. He's trying not to rush her through this.

She starts kissing him right where his boxers and happy trail meet, and the intake of his breath, labored and whiney, makes her smile against his skin. She starts trailing kisses up his body, licking every other kiss, and he's panting.

When she finally reaches his collarbone, she presses herself against him. She can feel how hard he is, how much he wants her.

"H-holy shit, Lydia," he moans out, just as she's grabbing his ear lobe between her teeth.

"You wanted to move slow, right?" She whispers into his ear.

"Mmm," he hums out, and then her bra is gone. "My turn, sweet girl."

He walks her back towards her bed, his hands on her hips. Right as her knees hit the back of the bed, he kisses her, licking into her mouth. One hand slides to her ass, palming it nice and sweet. His other hand starts toying with her breast. He rubs her nipple with the pad of his thumb. She arches into his touch, her teeth biting into his bottom lip. She sucks on it.

He lays her down on her bed, and slides down her body just far enough to latch his mouth to her right nipple. It sends a current through Lydia, straight to her core. Without her permission her legs come up around his waist. She pulls his hips against hers and grinds herself against him. It's slow, and as she's grinding against him, he moves his mouth to her other nipple.

He sucks a little harder this time, and it spurs Lydia on. Her hips grind a little harder against his.

"You.. _fuck.._ you gotta stop that, pretty girl," he grunts against her breast.

She shakes her head, "Feels too good," she whimpers out, and Lydia has never known desire like this. She's starting to feel helpless to it, and that makes her nervous as much as it excites her.

He swears, and moves himself away from her slightly, so her hips aren't against his anymore. She whines.

"Shh, I'm gonna take care of you," his voice is rough, and it makes the heat plaguing Lydia's body, hike up just a little.

She nods, and watches as he places a hand over her heart. It doesn't stay there for long. He brings his other hand up, and starts running both of them down her body, passing over her breasts. He plays with her nipples for a bit, cataloging her reactions. Her back arches, and she starts panting, unable to help it. Her hips start moving slightly of their own accord.

"Yes.. _yes._ Oh god, your fingers, Stiles," she pants.

"Just you wait, sweet girl," and his voice causes her to arch again.

Slowly his hands move down her body until they're at the waist band of her panties. He moves, takes them off, and then settles between her legs again. Lydia can't find it in herself to care that she's completely open to him. She just wants him to touch her.

"Touch me," she says.

He does. He moves up over her, hovering just far enough away that she can't arch into him. He starts licking at her neck, soft kitten licks. His hand is resting right above her core, and then, just as he starts sucking a hickey into her neck, she feels one of his fingers running up and down her slit. She moans out into the room.

He pushes one finger into her, and she can hear how wet she is, and it only adds to it all. He kisses down her chest, and starts sucking her nipples again, alternating between the two. A second finger goes in, and his thumb finds her clit. Her hands find his hair.

He breaks away from her breasts, and slides a third finger into her, and as she arches her back he says, with reverence, "That's right, baby girl. You feel fucking incredible. Wet and hot," despite the reverence, there's a lilt to his voice that tells her he knows exactly what he's doing. She feels worshipped, but also a little out of control. It's amazing.

"Harder," she pants out because she's so beyond words at this point. She can feel her orgasm thrumming right on the edge, and she wants to fall over into it.

He moves his fingers a little faster, and rubs them against her just a little harder igniting a spark in her that sends her over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck yes... _Stiles._." He works her through it, and she feels every pulse in her body.

She wants more.

He pulls his fingers out of her, and brings them up to his mouth. He licks them clean, closing his eyes, and groaning slightly at her taste.

"My turn," she says once she finally catches her breath.

"What-?" And then she's flipping them over, so he's on his back. "Lydia you don't- you don't have to do this. Not exactly a fair trade, seeing as I didn't get to eat you out," and her heart beats a little harder.

"Are you telling me you _don't_  want me to suck your dick?" She smirks, trying to cover up the fact that she actually _wants_ to suck him off because she wants to, not because he went down on her first.

"You want to, go for it. I'll bet you look fucking hot as hell. I've been fantasizing about your mouth all night," he tells her. And goddamn this boy makes her hot.

"Yeah I'll bet you have," and then she's pulling down his boxers. Her first look at him, makes her clench around nothing, and she wants nothing more than to show him how good her mouth can be.

She starts slow, licking from base to tip, over and over. She runs her tongue over the head of him, swirling it around and around, and then finally closes her mouth over him. She sucks on the tip, short fast sucks, and then long and slow. She watches as his hands grip her sheets, trying to refrain from her hair. He's breathing heavy.

She opens her mouth wider, taking him in until she can't anymore. She swallows around her gag reflex, and finally his hand finds her hair.

"I knew your mouth was going to be good, but _fuck me,_ this is incredible," she pulls off him a little, sucking on the tip against before swallowing him down. She constricts her throat around him again, "Fucking hell, Lydia. That's so good. So fucking-" he chokes off into a moan as she does it again.

She starts licking at him again, up and down, up and down. She's about to go again, but he stops her. "You gotta stop pretty girl, or I'm going to come, and I don't want to yet."

She pulls back, sitting back on her heels, and they look at each other for a minute before he's sitting up. He pulls her down so she's skin to skin with him. Every ridge of his body is pressing against every curve of hers, and she can feel how it effects her. How wet she's getting. She rubs her cunt over his dick, to show him how much she wants him to fuck her.

He grinds back against her, the tip of his dick hitting her clit in just the right way. It's so good that she drops her head to his chest, and starts placing open mouth kisses against his skin. Before she can move anywhere else, he flips them over. He's hovering over her, but his hips are still pressed against her.

"I have to fuck you now, Lydia," and it's so commanding, but also so desperate that she just nods her head. He grabs her wrists, holding her hands above her head with one hand, and with the other, he positions himself.

He pushes into her nice and slow, stopping and starting, slowly thrusting himself father into her. It's fucking exquisite. Lydia's whole body lights up. She can't catch her breath, but in the best possible way. She can feel him hitting her G-spot, as he slides forward one more time, finally bottoming out.

"Oh Christ," he groans like a man in pain, "You're so fucking tight. Tell me you're okay because-" she starts thrusting against him, rotating her hips every other thrust. He keeps his hips still, letting her fuck up on to him. "Yeah, oh fuck _yeah._ You feel so good wrapped around me, fucking yourself onto me," his voice is shot and sexed out, and it makes Lydia move a little faster. His hand has come up and is gripping her hip so tight, his other hand still holding her hands above her head.

It feels heady and intoxicating, giving herself this way, but she needs more. She needs him to drive into her, until she can't see.

"Stiles, Stiles," she gasps out.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl," his voice is still rough but it's lost some of it's desperate edge.

"Harder Stiles. Fuck me  _harder."_

"I've got you, Lydia," he says, and there's such tenderness in his voice that Lydia momentarily forgets that she wants him to fuck her hard.

But then he's flipping her over, and she moans loud and filthy into the room because _yes_. She's never been in this position, but she's heard about it, and she wants it.

He presses her shoulders into her mattress, and makes sure she keeps her ass in the air. There's no preamble, no discussion, he pushes into her again, and she's so never letting this boy go.

He starts thrusting in and out of her, slow and steady, letting her get a feel for the position, for him. She can feel him hitting her in all the right places. Her hands, which are by her sides, come up and grip the sheets.

And then he shifts, and he's hitting her G-spot over and over, and she's moaning with abandon into the sheets.

"Goddamn, Lydia. You're a fucking goddess. This is unreal. You're so tight, and hot, and fucking _wet._  And every time I talk I can feel you getting wetter," he's panting now, and she starts thrusting back against him, tightening just a little every time he pulls back.

"Taking it so _good_ pretty girl."

"Stiles my clit, rub my clit," she begs, and he obliges. He leans forward and she arches up just a little, so his chest is to her back. He reaches around and starts rubbing her clit in quick circles. If it's possible, he's hitting her deeper, grinding in and out of her at a delicious angle. His other hand is holding himself up so as not to crush her. She can feel his breath against her neck, his fingers on her clit, his dick pumping in and out of her, and it's all too much. She can feel her orgasm approaching, but she needs just a little more.

"Talk to me." And without needing an explanation, he does.

"This entire night, you've been driving me fucking crazy. I was fucking ready to go as soon as you said Riemann Hypothesis," he pants into her ear, "Then watching that pretty, smart mouth of yours sucking me off. I wanted to come right there, but no. Not yet because this, taking your body like this, this is what I wanted. To feel you wrapped around me, moaning underneath me. Come for me, Lydia."

And she does. It's fire and heat, and so _fucking_  incredible that she screams out into the mattress. She clamps down on him and she can hear him behind her, " _Fuck yes,_ Lydia," he slows his thrusts down, but continues to move in and out of her, "Shit, that's too fucking good."

She feels him start to pull out, but stops him by holding his arm. "Pill. So please," she whines. She wants to feel him fall apart inside of her.

She can feel him hesitating slightly, but he's still inside of her, and one more after shock rolls through her. He groans out, and starts moving again. And it's _so_ good. Lydia can't even comprehend how good it feels to have him thrusting into her fast and hard, even though she's just orgasmed.

Without warning, another orgasm rips through her, and it sends him over his edge. He lets out a string of expletives, his voice shot and rough. The feeling of him falling apart inside of her prolongs her orgasm, and her hips are grinding against him trying to milk it for all it's worth.

When they've finally worked through their orgasms, he pulls out of her. She gets up on shaky legs to grab a towel. She cleans herself off, and then tosses him another towel.

Once aftercare is done, she climbs into her bed beside him. He doesn't move to reach for her, and she's wondering if he's waiting for her to kick him out.

"If you don't cuddle me right now, you're never going to have sex with me ever again," she says pointedly.

At that he looks over at her and grins, reaching out for her. She snuggles into his side, and pulls a blanket over them.

"Does this mean that I get to have sex with you again?" He asks, the grin still apparent in his voice.

"Yes."

"Does this mean I can take you out on a date?" His voice is a little more uncertain, but it's still strong.

"Obviously," she says, surprising herself. But who the hell is she kidding? She wants to see him again, and she wants to fuck him again.

She also wants to sleep next to him, and make love to him, and just have a never ending conversation with him.

"Good because you promised me you'd teach me math, and that's really why I came over here. The sex was just a perk."

She pinches him, and he yelps before pressing a kiss to her head, chuckling slightly. "But really Lydia, you're incredible. And not just because we had mind blowing sex, but I mean, I've been slightly fascinated by you since I read that article. I would've been on cloud 9 the rest of the night having just talked to you."

Lydia smiles to herself. "This is the strangest post coital talk I've ever had," she says because she doesn't want him to know just how much she likes him yet. This boy who wanted nothing more than a conversation, *and then* proceeded to give her the best sex of her life.

"I'm strange and full of surprises," he replies through a yawn.

Lydia just snuggles closer, and lets sleep take her, wrapped in the arms of one Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ya'll, please practice safe sex. Stiles and Lydia don't have a conversation before they have sex about a condom, which is stupid but this is FANFICTION. So just ya know, be smart loves. Have that convo. Make GOOD CHOICES.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading(:
> 
> I'm impvlsivee on tumblr! Come talk or cry about stydia
> 
> (Kudos and comments make me happy)


End file.
